No touching allowed
by katychan666
Summary: Just a Ereri smut fic without an actual plot :P.


**None of the characters belong to me.**

 **English is not my first language so excuse me for the mistakes, I try my best.**

 **This is a M rated Ereri fanfic and if this isn't your cup of tea, just don't read it. Thanks**

* * *

 **No touching allowed**

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know who the hell she was?" said Levi to his jealous boyfriend, Eren. They just came back home from a shopping mall in which a girl was flirting with the older male non-stop. When the whole thing has started, Levi had a feeling that things would be bad when they would return back home.

"Yeah right," said Eren and scoffed. He then grabbed Levi's wrist and started dragging him towards his bedroom. A small smile came upon Eren's lips. He wasn't really jealous, no. He just wanted to have a good excuse to have sex again. When they reached his bedroom, the younger one threw Levi onto his bed and smirked. "Now Levi, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for earlier."

Levi arched his left eyebrow and he almost started laughing out loud. "You're gonna do what?" he asked in disbelief, fighting back his laughter. "You can't be serious. There's no way I'm gonna take orders from a brat like you."

"We'll see about that," said Eren lightly and then climbed on top of Levi, who immediately figured out what has been going on. He wanted to sit up, but Eren was faster than him. He grabbed his wrists with his own hands and then pushed him back down, trapping him between his own body and the mattress. "This is going to be fun," he then added playfully.

"Oh yeah it's going to be loads of fun," said Levi sarcastically and then rolled his eyes at Eren.

Eren didn't say anything. He just leaned down and placed his lips on top of Levi's. The older one chuckled and then quickly parted his lips a little bit, inviting the other one in. Eren slipped his tongue inside of Levi's hot cavern and Levi let out a small gasp, immediately wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and he then pulled him down, pressing him even harder against himself. Eren smirked to himself, knowing that Levi was going to do that.

The younger male then placed his hand on top of his boyfriend's chest and Levi opened his eyes a bit, before closing them again. Eren leaned his head to the side a little bit, deepening their kiss even more. The deep kiss made Levi moan a bit louder and he then gasped when he felt Eren's hot breath against his ear. Eren then placed his lips onto Levi's neck, sucking onto his exposed neck. That made Levi wrap his legs around Eren's waist, who smirked at the older one's reaction.

"I thought that you didn't want to do it," whispered Eren.

"I never said that," said Levi and a playful smirk came upon his lips. "Now quit wasting time and get to it already."

"Patience," said Eren and then chuckled when he saw how the older one pouted. "Besides, I said that I'm going to punish you, didn't I?"

"Yeah right," said Levi and snickered.

Eren chuckled and then leaned down again, kissing the other one hungrily. He then rolled his hips and a small whimper left Levi's mouth. Knowing that his boyfriend was enjoying himself, Eren continued on rocking his hips. Levi felt how his blood started traveling to southern regions of his body and before he knew it, he was already rock hard, moaning lewdly every time that his still clothed erection came in contact with Eren's. The friction that Levi was getting was amazing, but it soon wasn't enough. Frustrated because Eren didn't do anything, he slid his hands down the other one's back and then placed them onto Eren's ass. He squeezed it and then pushed the other one closer to himself. Eren let out a low moan when he felt how Levi pushed his hips down.

"Oh god," moaned Levi, almost coming just from that. "So good. Don't stop."

"Don't worry," said Eren, his voice slightly uneven. He then dug his fingers deep into Levi's hair and tugged onto it hard, making Levi let out a small gasp. "There's no way that I'm stopping now." He then yanked Levi's head to the side and his lips attacked the other one's neck once again as he started moving his hips harder and faster.

"Please hurry up," whined the older one.

"No," said Eren, enjoying seeing the other one beg him to continue. Levi let out a frustrated groan when he felt how Eren slid his hands down his body and touched his hard member through his jeans.

"Come on," said Levi and rocked his hips up, but Eren quickly removed his hand.

"If you want me to continue, you'll have to do as I say."

"No."

"Okay then, as you wish," said Eren and shrugged. He then turned around and get off of his bed, smirking to himself because he knew far too well that Levi was going to change his mind pretty soon. And he was right, because just before he was about to leave the bedroom, Levi stopped him.

"No, wait," said Levi quickly. "I'll listen. Now get your ass back here."

"Now what?" asked Levi when Eren was sitting next to him.

"Take your clothes off."

"Fine," said Levi, finding it kind of unfair that only he was allowed to be naked. When he was fully naked, he looked at Eren and licked his lower lip when he saw that Eren's eyes were practically devouring his entire body. Levi then swallowed thickly and when he saw a very visible bulge in Eren's pants, he smirked as well. Feeling sweet anticipation burning in his stomach, Levi leaned in and just as he was about to touch Eren, the other one stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"No touching allowed," said Eren.

"What?" asked Levi, confused. "You are evil," he then added.

"Thank you," said the younger one and then leaned in, cupping Levi's chin. Their lips met in heated kiss and when Levi was about to wrap his arms around Eren to pull him closer, the other one stopped him again and when Levi was about to complain about it, Eren quieted him down with another kiss. Eren then placed his hand on top of Levi's bare chest and then ran his fingers down, gently running them over Levi's shaft. He then slowly wrapped his fingers around Levi's already leaking member, giving it a few lazy strokes which made Levi's body shudder even more. But before Levi could start enjoying himself, Eren already removed his hand and when Levi opened his eyes he saw that Eren had a playful smile on his face.

"Close your eyes," said Eren with a smirk.

"Fine," he replied and closed his eyes.

A smirk came upon Eren's face when he saw that his lover did as he was told to. He then leaned closer to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Levi could hear that Eren was looking for something, but since he had already decided to play along with Eren's little game, he just patiently waited for the other one to continue. Eren soon found what he was searching for, which was a blindfold and some handcuffs. When Levi heard a clinging sound of a metal, he wanted to open his eyes. However, Eren was faster than him, because he quickly placed his hand over Levi's eyes when he saw that the other one was about to open his eyes.

"Oh," said Eren. "You're not allowed to look. Didn't I already say that? Or is it that you want to get punished that badly?" he then went on by saying, running his tongue over Levi's ear and then gently biting his earlobe. Levi quickly shook his head, but both of them knew that he was lying. Oh, he wanted to be punished so badly by Eren. Maybe his mind was telling no, but his body was rather honest because as soon as Eren said that, he got even harder and he helplessly rocked his hips forwards, wanting to get release already.

Eren chuckled when he noticed that he had Levi at his mercy. Eren then removed his hand away from Levi's eyes and then tied the blindfold around Levi's head. The older one's heart started beating faster with anticipation and he felt how pleasant shivers started running up his spine as Eren kept roaming his hands all over his body. But there's no way that that was enough for him.

"More," whined Levi and licked his lower lip. "Come on, touch me."

"I will," cooed the younger one against Levi's ear, making him gasp. "Now lie down," he then ordered and before he knew it, Levi was already lying down and waiting for him to continue. "Levi, you are so obedient all of the sudden," then mocked Eren, making Levi flush with both embarrassment and irritation. But since he didn't say anything, Eren took that as a sign for him to continue. He licked his lower lip and lied next to Levi, placing his hand on top of the other one's naked body. Levi's breathing became slightly more rapid and when Eren gently grazed his fingers over one of his hardened nipples, Levi whimpered and then pushed his lips together.

"Feeling it already?" asked Eren, amused to see that Levi was much more sensitive than usual. He then smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to enjoy himself that night. Levi threw his head back when Eren's slender fingers went around his member and started pumping it in fast motions.

"Eren," moaned Levi loudly. He didn't really care how loud he was being, because his mind was filled only with the thought of how good Eren was making him feel. It was torture to him not being able to see and touch the other one. Maybe if he would ask nicely? "C-can I please touch you?" tried Levi again.

"No. No touching allowed," said Eren simply.

"But I want to... to make you feel good too," said Levi with a small voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be making me feel good in a second." Eren then stopped touching Levi and he then leaned down, kissing him gently. "Now lift your legs up," he added with a low voice, thick with lust and that only made Levi made more aroused. He couldn't suppress back a moan when Eren ordered that and he just nodded, slowly lifting and parting his legs. His heart was starting to beat faster with excitement, because he knew what was coming.

Taking the lube into his hands, Eren coated his fingers with the substance and then brought it down to Levi's twitching hole. He teasingly ran his fingers over Levi's entrance a few times and then looked at Levi's face. Older male was panting hard, his face flushed and his mouth slightly parted. Before, Levi was annoyed that he couldn't see. However, then he didn't care anymore. He just wanted the other one to continue, because he knew that he was going to go crazy if he didn't get more.

"Put it in me already," whined Levi and pushed himself down against Eren's fingers, trying to get them inside.

"Put what in?" asked Eren and smirked.

"Your fingers, even though I'd prefer your dick," moaned Levi and Eren's eyes widened at Levi's words. "Just do something. I can't handle this anymore," he whined and when he was about to touch himself, Eren stopped him.

"You are rather honest today," said Eren and when he saw what Levi was about to do, he stopped him by grabbing his wrists. "You cannot touch yourself either," said Eren simply and Levi let out frustrated groan. Eren then turned Levi around, pushing his head down onto the pillow. He then took grabbed the cuffs and cuffed Levi's arms together, behind his back.

"Come on that's not fair," said Levi and looked over his shoulder, even though he couldn't see because of the blindfold, which was tied around his head. He then tried to move his arms, just to see if he really couldn't free himself. After a few attempts, he gave up and then buried his face into the pillow.

"It's no use struggling," said Eren, his voice dripping from fake sweetness. "Now lift your ass up if you want me to continue."

Levi's face burned with embarrassment and his pride and big ego usually wouldn't allow him to listen to the younger one. But now... he couldn't resist Eren's orders. Not only because that was the only way that he was going to get off, but because he loved it the way Eren was ordering him around. He swallowed thickly and then slowly nodded, before getting onto his knees and lifting himself up a little bit. Just thinking about what Eren saw behind him, made Levi let out a frustrated groaned. But still he didn't say anything anymore and he just waited for Eren to make his next move.

Eren grew harder in his pants when Levi did was he was told to. Honestly, he had no idea that Levi was actually going to listen to him. He then smirked to himself and then touched himself through his jeans. He pressed a palm against his clothed erection and let out a loud gasp. Hearing Eren moan like that made Levi even more aroused and he was dying to see what the other one was doing. He somehow tried to get his blindfold off, but Eren stopped him by grabbing a handful of his hair and he then gently tugged onto his hair, yanking his head to the side, so that he could kiss him. Eren then planted feather light kisses down Levi's neck, kissing in between his shoulder blades, down to his back.

"You're so good," said Eren, bringing his fingers to Levi's entrance. Levi's body shivered as Eren continued running his fingers along his hole and much to his pleasure, he slowly slid two of his fingers inside of him, stretching him out and preparing for something much bigger to enter him. Levi let out a moan of relief when he felt Eren's fingers inside of him.

"Oh yes," he moaned lewdly and then swallowed, almost forcing saliva down his throat.

Eren just smirking, not saying anything. He added another finger in and when he crooked his fingers, Levi arched his back because Eren's fingers finally brushed against that spot. But soon that wasn't enough. Levi wanted to get fingers deeper so he started pushing himself against Eren's fingers and the younger one stopped moving, allowing Levi to do all the work on his own.

"That's so hot," said Eren and licked his lower lip. "I could just come by watching you how you fuck yourself with my fingers."

"Ah-" Levi threw his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his moans. Eren saw that and with his free hand he grabbed Levi's hair and moved his head to the side, so that he could hear all of those deliciously lewd moans, which kept on spilling out of Levi's mouth. "C-come on... I need more."

"Beg for it."

"Please Eren... I need deeper... more," said Levi and let out a frustrated groan when Eren pulled his fingers out. "Fuck me already... please."

Eren let out a quiet moan and nodded himself. He also couldn't hold out any longer and all that he wanted to do was to bury himself deep inside of Levi and then fuck the other one into oblivion. Eren pressed his lips together and then quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Levi swallowed hard when he heard a sound of a zipper being undone and his breathing became rapid once again. Finally.

"Not to worry," whispered Eren and slid down his underwear as well. He then wrapped fingers around his cock and gave it a few lazy strokes. "You'll soon get what you're dying for right now."

"Hurry up," moaned Levi, who still didn't get it what was taking Eren so long.

The younger male smirked as he was having the time of his life as he watched the other one struggling. Levi wanted to turn around, but because his arms were still cuffed behind his back, he couldn't really move and he groaned. Eren poured some lube into his hand and then applied a generous amount of it onto his cock. Then, he finally brought it to Levi's entrance and Levi finally stopped struggling.

"Here you go... a reward," said Eren and then slowly started pushing in. Levi let out a low moan when the head went through the first ring of muscles and almost forgot how to breathe when Eren slammed his cock impatiently inside of him. Eren tried to go as slow as he could, but in the end he just couldn't take it anymore. Levi's insides were squeezing him so tightly and he knew that there's no way that he could go slow at that point.

"Oh god... yes, yes," said Levi when Eren was finally fully inside of him. That was what he needed and the only thing that he wished for was that Eren would start moving. His prayers were soon heard, because Eren grabbed his hips tightly and started rocking his hips fast, violently thrusting inside of him.

"Feels good, huh?" asked Eren, who was trying his best to keep on talking with a steady voice. Levi, on the other hand, was a moaning and shivering mess. He couldn't even form a coherent sentences as his prostate was abused every time that Eren slammed his cock inside him. "God... so needy for my cock. Fuck, Levi," moaned Eren.

"Yes, yes... I need it," managed to say Levi in between the moans. At that moment he was ready to do or say anything only to have Eren keep on doing what he was.

Eren smirked and then pulled out of the older one almost completely, before violently slamming back into Levi, making the other one see stars in the process. That way that Levi was moaning his name and squeezing him was slowly bringing Eren close to coming. Since he didn't want things to end quite yet, he slowed down the pace. Levi loved the change, because Eren's thrusts became deeper and that was exactly what Levi wanted.

"Eren... amazing... love you," said Levi and then tried to free his arms again, even though he knew that it was pointless. "P-please... release my hands. I-I need to," said Levi and then made a short pause. He needed to touch his neglected member. The urge was so big that it almost hurt. "Or you do it... touch me."

"Patience," said Eren and picked up the pace once again.

Eren then wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and lifted his body up. Levi then leaned his body against Eren's and Eren cupped his chin and turned his head, so that he could kiss him properly. Levi turned around a bit and moaned when Eren's tongue found its way into his own mouth. Eren then took Levi's bottom lip between his own and gently bit into it, sending vibrations of pleasure all over Levi's body.

"I love you too Levi," whispered Eren into Levi's ear.

Eren then placed his left hand onto Levi's chest, so that the other one didn't fall forwards. His other hand went around Levi's cock and then started stroking it fast. "You are so hard," whispered Eren and then gently sucked onto Levi's exposed neck. The older one took a sharp breath in, the pleasure that he was feeling almost overwhelming. "Are you going to come?"

"Y-yeah... soon. I'm so close," said Levi.

"M-me too," said Eren. "Where do you want me to come?"

"Come inside me ah-," said Levi and as soon as the older one said that, Eren started moving harder. "Do it already. I want...-ah!"

"You need me to fill you up so badly?" asked Eren.

"I need it... so please," whined Levi, who couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Okay," said Eren. He then pressed Levi closer to himself and quickened up the pace of his thrusts. Still holding Levi close with his left arm, Eren started to stroke Levi's cock harder with his other one and he could feel it throbbing in his hand. He knew that Levi was close to reaching his orgasm.

"I'm gonna come. Eren, I-"

"Come then," ordered Eren and that was all that it took. Then, it all came crushing down for Levi. His body went boneless when he came, painting Eren's hand with his cum. When Levi came, he even tightened around Eren and the younger one slammed into Levi one final time, before coating his insides with his own load. Exhausted, Eren fell on top of Levi and after a few moments, he slowly got off of his lover.

After a while Eren collected himself a bit and then untied Levi's blindfold and released his hands. As soon as Levi was free, he got up into sitting position and took a better look at his wrists, which hurt and looked bruised. He then sent Eren an angry look and then he folded his hands. "You are a pervert," stated Levi.

"And you only realised this now?" asked Eren with a chuckle. "And don't tell me that it didn't feel good for you as well."

"It did," admitted Levi.

"So if I'm a pervert then this makes you one too," said Eren and then his loud laughter filled the room.

Levi sent him an unamused look, but then smirked when he saw the hand cuffs lying on the bed. He took them into his hand and then glanced at Eren as a great idea popped into his mind. "Come here," said Levi to Eren and the younger one came closer to him. Levi then smiled and kissed Eren gently. Eren's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled when Levi gently pushed him back against the bed. He slowly lied back and in a second Levi was lying on top of him. Since Eren was too busy with kissing, he didn't notice that Levi cuffed him against the bed. When he heard a clinging sound, Eren broke their kiss and then sent the other one a confused look.

"What are you doing?" asked Eren.

"Showing you what big of a pervert I am," said Levi, having a playful smirk on his lips. "Now ready for round two?"

Eren chuckled and then rolled his eyes. "Stop talking and just kiss me already."


End file.
